La Reina y El Jardinero
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Ren ha muerto. El mundo de Nana ha colapsado. ¿Alguien la salvará? Averígualo aquí. NanaYasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic ha estado gestándose durante muchos años y con la muerte de Ren terminó por tomar forma, pero hasta ahora pude estructurarlo. _

_Deseo que Nana sea feliz y creo que sólo Yasu podría hacer eso, porque, siendo honesta, Nana amaba a Ren pero nunca la hizo sentir plena, incluso constantemente estaba preocupada, deprimida y oculta en una careta de aparente conformidad con muchas cosas que en realidad no le agradaban pero que hacía para hacerlo feliz a él. Creo que son cosas diferentes (y sí, yo sufri mucho con la muerte de Ren pero también soy sincera) y espero mi perspectiva pueda ser de su agrado._

_Dedicado a San NanKnight._

_..._

_-La Reina Gato-_

Ren.

No llegó a cristalizarse ese momento de dejar la vanidad atrás.

¿Sabes por qué estoy tan furiosa?

Sólo una vez me permitiste despedirme de ti. Sólo una.

Aquella vez en que te fuiste a Tokio para perseguir tu sueño de gloria. Aquella vez en que perseguiste a Trapnest. A la princesa cantante. Al arrogante Takumi. _ A ése miserable_ que se llevó lo único que era realmente _mío._

Tu cobardía no tuvo límite. Estoy enojada porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar tu vanidad atrás ni en el momento de tu muerte, fugaz, inminente. _Tus manos intactas lo confirmaron._

Las últimas semanas he pasado el tiempo en silencio, como después de que te fuiste de aquí. No tengo a _nadie_. _Hachiko_, como era de esperarse, está haciéndose la niña buena, la perfecta esposa en su perfecta casa, viviendo su vida perfecta con su esposo perfecto. Ése infame, esa escoria… _Ésa basura de Takumi Ichinose._

Ha tenido una hija pequeña y regordeta, como imagino fue ella misma al nacer. La he visto en fotos por pequeños mensajes que ha enviado a Shin. Su nombre es Satsuki y tiene la cabeza llena de cabello más negro que la más negra de las obscuridades y sus ojos son de un tono verdoso, casi miel, que supongo que terminarán por quedarse así. _Es la niña más bonita que he visto jamás._ Sé que la habrías querido para ti. _Una hija._ Una de los muchos hijos que deseabas tener, _aparentemente_, conmigo.

No es que lo dude, pero después de estas últimas semanas en silencio, he observado muchas cosas que los demás se han esforzado por ocultarme, como si por estar en silencio me hubiese transformado automáticamente en alguna clase de retrasada.

Sé, por los programas de chismes, que el lugar donde el auto se estrelló, dato que estoy muy segura Yasu conoce, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde Reira te había llamado para verse. Ambos, _solos._ Y aún hay mucho más.

Hace cuatro semanas, dos después del funeral y de lanzar tus cenizas al mar, había en el buzón del apartamento 707, un montón de amenazas escritas, algunas cartas de pésame y otras cosas, pero de todas, la que más me llamó la atención fue un sobre amarillo, de ésos que se usan para guardar y enviar documentos. Supuse que era algo relacionado al apartamento en el pueblo o alguna de las muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes por resolver. Pero nunca imaginé que lo que había dentro iba a remover tanto enojo en mí, tanta frustración y al mismo tiempo, nunca pensé que habría de hacerme ver que eras incapaz de renunciar a tu naturaleza.

Eran _fotografías_. Eras tú. _Era ella_. Era su precioso cabello de un tono rubio rosado, sus estúpidas y aniñadas facciones, sus bellísimos ojos plagados de largas pestañas, su piel de cuidada textura… _Y sus brazos delgados rodeándote. A ti. _

En aquel momento, cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener sobre ti, cualquier concepción de amor y lealtad, se fue literalmente por el caño, Ren. _Yo te amaba. Yo te amé._

Te amé tanto que me perdí a mí misma con tal de amarte, al grado de renunciar a cualquier cosa que me hiciera distinta, peculiar o diferente de ti. _Yo añoraba ser tú_. No añoraba tu éxito ni tu talento ni uno solo de los aplausos que los fans te prodigaban con fervor en los conciertos.

_Añoraba ser tú porque era la única forma en que iba a comprenderte._

¿De verdad creíste que no sabía el motivo por el que te apartabas de mí, por el que perdías cada día más peso y deseabas tener una familia?

_Yo sabía muy bien, Ren, y siempre supe de lo que huías._

Quiero decir… Yasu, Nobu, incluso el mismo Takumi sabían muy bien la razón, y los tres me la ocultaron con facilidad porque, en ese pequeño mundo de hombres, las mujeres no tienen cabida a sus secretos, no pueden rebasar esa línea divisoria entre los asuntos cotidianos y los asuntos obscuros de ése universo: _mujeres, deudas, juego, drogas… _

Pero Reira sí que lo sabía; algo había entre ustedes dos. Si no amor, ése dejo de intimidad, de comprensión.

_Vi por lo menos unas mil veces el video de Shadow of Love para asegurarme._

Esa complicidad, enmarcada en la mística de un día blanco, de la boda más fastuosa y absurdamente rodeada de ésa canción de amor que compusiste _para ella_, no dejaron lugar a dudas.

Por semanas, Yasu viene a quedarse en el sillón, mirándome en el mismo silencio que he adoptado como un mantra, con la seguridad de que no lo romperá con palabras de consuelo.

No sé quién sufre más, Ren, te lo confieso.

Veo que mientras yo envejezco precozmente, emocional y físicamente, Yasu se mantiene con su aura de monje, impasible, inmutable, sereno y consistente, y eso me hace creer que por dentro, su propia ruina es desoladora. Pero ambos sabemos, Ren, tú y yo, que jamás voy a preguntárselo ni a decirle lo que me preocupa con la facilidad con la que él mismo ya sabe que deseo preguntar.

Sabías que eventualmente ibas a elegirla _¿Verdad?_

Y puedo figurarme todo con claridad, Ren.

Puedo ver que, aunque muy probablemente tú formarías conmigo (y no con ella) una familia, sí la mantendrías cerca, a tu lado, mientras Trapnest y el sueño de triunfo y gloria durasen, para no tener que sumirte en la cotidianeidad de soportar la educación de unos hijos demasiado absorbentes, de una esposa demasiado obsesiva, quizá mediocre y frustrada, que habría sido capaz de renunciar a su propio sueño de triunfo, _que habría abandonado todo por ti…_

Con el paso de los días, no me es indiferente el hecho innegable de que Yasu está aquí, preocupado por mí y tú sencillamente estás muerto porque viviste demasiado rápido, con tanta necesidad de adrenalina, de cambiar de ánimo constantemente, en búsqueda de inspiración y una comprensión suprema de las cosas, sobre todo de aquellas que eras incapaz de controlar como mis píldoras anticonceptivas o el mal humor de Takumi hostigándote hasta el cansancio con que te habías equivocado en la grabación, egoístamente, sin realmente pensar en el futuro en que decías pensar. Lo aterrador de ello es que no te culpo. Ése eras tú y así, por equivocado que estuvieses y por egoísta que fueras, yo te amé profunda y dolorosamente hasta _tu final_.

No puedo cantar, Ren. No puedo avanzar. No puedo vivir. _Pero no quiero dejarme llevar con la corriente._

…

-_El Jardinero-_

Ren.

Esta noche, como todas las del último año, iré al apartamento de Nana. Pero es diferente ahora.

Le pediré a Nana que se case conmigo.

_Esto no puede continuar._

_Y yo tampoco._

He llegado a la conclusión de que el inconmesurable paso del tiempo, ha dado resignación a su alma y es momento de que Nana tenga la certeza de varias cosas que en su propia vida ni siquiera habían tenido sentido.

_¿Qué fue lo que pudo hacerte para que fueses a por Reira sin siquiera pensar en la existencia de Nana?_

No soy quien para juzgarte, no soy nadie para cuestionar tus motivos, pero no puedo aprobarlos por más hermano mío que fueses y me siento en obligación de resarcir ése garrafal error para con ella.

Ha pasado, noche tras noche, mirándome fumar, en silencio.

_Tú mataste su interior._

Tal vez soy un estúpido por intentar salvarla, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

_He amado a Nana toda una vida sin intervención y no pretendo hacer eso más. _

Si ella acepta, la cuidaré. Si no, la cuidaré.

El miedo fue mayor. El miedo a alejarme. El miedo a quedarme. Pero nada se compara con esos miedos estúpidos a verla pasar, hora tras hora, noche tras noche, con los ojos vacíos, carentes de emoción, _de pasión_, tumbada en el sillón, observándome y dejar entonces caer sus párpados mientras, como la noche anterior, termino llevándola a su cama y en vez de quedarme y abrazarla, confortarla y estrecharla contra mí, me voy a la estancia para al final retirarme al amanecer.

Para mí, eso ya no funciona más.

Para Nana, la vida se esfumó en ese instante en que le dije que era la última vez que te vería, y aunque no vi su rostro cuando se lo dije, he aprendido de Nana todo cuanto tengo que saber, Ren, y he descubierto que mientras su voz se quiebra, está feliz y entre más se desgarra, más siente, pero su silencio, sólo significa que está en completa sumisión ante el embate de los acontecimientos, perdida, sin tener idea de cómo ayudarse a sí misma.

Quería que supieras, Ren, que intentaré hacer de ella una mujer feliz.

No sé si lo logre, pero lo deseo y no voy a descansar hasta intentar.

Mi propio infierno me perseguirá, lo sé. He dejado a Miu y aunque ella ya no es la chica suicida que era, lo cierto es que _lo fue_, y por eso mismo debo estar preparado para el siguiente paso y sé que incluso Nana lo sabe.

_Siento como si por fin estuviera haciéndome cargo de mis propias malditas flores._

…

_Gracias por leer y si ustedes desean dejarme un review, estaré ansiosa de leerlo._

_Kat~_


	2. Forever

Este capítulo está basado en la canción "Forever" de Anna Tsuchiya, la que no pertenece a la OST de Nana pero que cuenta bien la historia sobre su propia pérdida. Para los que no saben, esta cantante, aunque ya estaba divorciada de su ex esposo, sufrió mucho por su pérdida pues eran amigos y compartían un hijo en común.

Gracias por leer.

Forever

He escrito algunas canciones, Ren, y creo que es necesario _continuar_.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que volvería a ese lugar feliz sólo cuando los sueños de grandeza y nuestra vanidad se acabasen?

Con tu muerte, mi vanidad se acabó, pero no mis sueños.

Tenía que ver ése lugar una vez más y lo hice.

Toqué tu guitarra, la que permanecerá allí un tiempo más. Tomé un baño en nuestra bañera, en la que apenas cabíamos los dos pero en la que tantas veces hablamos, una y otra vez; me tendí en la cama en que tantas veces hicimos el amor entre risas…

Y salí de allí dispuesta a seguir caminando por el valle de las sombras de la incertidumbre que es la vida.

Al fin, _es lo que hay._

_¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía. Pero aún tenía mucho que caminar. Y no iba a fallar aún. No iba a caerme aún. No iba a amedrentarme aún. Aún si tenía miedo._

Aquella noche en que volví de ese sitio y escondí la llave en la caja fuerte de tu departamento en Tokyo, Yasu me buscó en el departamento, como hacía noche tras noche desde que habías muerto. El 707 marcado en el vidrio de la entrada, parecía últimamente más deslucido de lo usual.

Yo en realidad estaba cansada y me acosté de nuevo en el sillón, el mismo que siempre había estado allí y que en tiempos mejores había albergado un montón de visitas gracias más a Hachiko que a mí.

Yasu se sentó frente a mí, fumó en silencio uno o dos cigarrillos y luego, al encender el tercero, algo en la atmósfera, inherente a él, estoy segura, cambió. Se sintió… Densa, monstruosamente abrumadora, como si lo que fuese a decirme fuera al mismo tiempo algo tan importante y a la vez tan aterrador. No sabía qué había sido, pero allí estaba y comenzó a desesperarme que estuviera allí, pero nada dijera.

\- _Calvo_, ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Quieres decirme algo? – dije con voz ronca y me incorporé alcanzando su cajetilla de cigarrillos de fuerte sabor y llevándome uno a la boca. Sin decir palabra, Yasu acercó su brazo largo y delgado y me encendió el cigarrillo con su _zippo_.

\- Es verdad que algo tengo que decirte. Pero antes quiero saber algo. Se puso en contacto conmigo el _CEO _de GAIA y quiere saber cuándo volveremos a tocar. Quiero consultarlo contigo porque aunque creo que es natural que nos tomemos el tiempo que necesitamos para pasar por nuestra pérdida, _Trapnest_ nos está ganando terreno aunque aparentemente no estén haciendo nada musicalmente hablando. Su crisis los está haciendo más famosos y su disquera acaba de relanzar una tercer edición de _Trigger_ con grabaciones supuestamente inéditas de la banda… - Volteé a mirarlo y Yasu se quitó las gafas obscuras.

\- ¿A dónde están yendo a parar las regalías del trabajo de Ren? – Pregunté a quemarropa, no por interés en el dinero que Ren ganaba a ojos vistas sino por el interés que me producía el hecho de que Takumi estuviera haciendo dinero aprovechándose de un muerto.

\- A la cuenta de Ren como ha sido siempre. Yo era quien llevaba su situación financiera.

\- Tú no eres contador.

\- Pero Ren no confiaba en nadie y era yo quien se ocupaba de su dinero. Su testamento te delega todos sus bienes, los derechos de las canciones escritas por él en su totalidad, y el 35% de las regalías generadas de las canciones co-escritas con otros miembros de la disquera o el equipo de _Trapnest_. También te dejó sus guitarras y todo su equipo de arreglo y grabación, está en el departamento que compartían, el que también te pertenece, como ya sabes. Ya hice los arreglos para que Takumi te entregue las pertenencias de Ren que permanecen en su casa.

\- ¿En la casa de Takumi? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Sí. Básicamente son fotografías de sus giras, conciertos, canciones que escribió y no logró tocar y esas cosas. Como sabes, al ser Takumi el bajista, arreglista y líder, es evidente que sea él quien tenga ese material. También tiene grabaciones que deben pasar a tus manos por orden del testamento.

\- No sé por qué Ren hizo un testamento – Mi rostro expresaba una rabia superior a su ecuanimidad.

\- Ren era adicto, Nana. Sabía que moriría así.

\- Si sabía que moriría así, lo maldigo por planearlo tan bien – Dije, con voz cargada de enojo – Dolió que no tuviera las agallas para despedirse. Ni siquiera cuando vino a Tokyo hizo eso.

\- Cuando vino a Tokyo lo que lo embargaba era emoción, no miedo. No seas tan dura, Nana. Ren sabía cómo reaccionarías si te enterabas que había sido incapaz de vencer su adicción y el que tú vivieras preocupada por cualquier cosa, hacía sentir a Ren una intensa incapacidad para hacerte feliz. A veces me hace pensar que realmente chocó porque quiso – Este último comentario no fue planeado y aunque trató de remediarlo, ya lo había escuchado y le dirigí una mirada atenta.

\- Ren debió confiar en mi, Yasu. Debió saber que perdonaría cualquier cosa. No sé si pueda perdonarle algún día el que me _abandonara_ – sin quererlo parecía haber hecho énfasis en ello - _¿Qué querías decirme?_ – recordé. Yasu no terminó el cigarrillo que fumaba y con éste, se encendió uno nuevo.

\- _Era eso_ – y aspiró una bocanada de humo con tranquilidad. Se había traicionado a sí mismo. Pero después de la conversación sobre Ren, donde había dejado claramente establecido que aún lo amaba aunque ya no existiese en el mundo, no se sintió con ánimos de hacer su propuesta porque probablemente iba a ser tomada a broma o a insulto. Prefirió ignorar su deseo. _Una vez más_.

\- _Okay_… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- GAIA nos exige un concierto tributo en recuerdo de Ren. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué podemos hacer? – y desvió hábilmente la conversación recordándome la canción que había terminado hacía semanas de escribir. Era sobre Ren. Estaba escrita en inglés completamente y expresaba básicamente mi tristeza ante su muerte.

\- Tengo… Una canción.

\- ¿Escribiste una canción?

\- Sí. No necesitamos un concierto. Creo que sería un increíble _single_ y GAIA se callaría mientras el dinero entre a sus arcas. ¿Quieres oírla?

\- _Nada me gustaría más_ – Sin embargo, la voz de Yasu sonaba amarga aunque tratara de disfrazarla.

Me levanté y tomé la guitarra acústica que guardaba cuidadosamente y después de afinarla un poco, comencé a tocar y cantar.

_"… __It's been long enough  
Now only sunshine could save me  
I've still been waiting for you  
Who will never come back again, oh, yeah…  
I love you forever …I can't live without you anymore…  
I love you forever  
Your body is so cold and so hard  
Please come back …"_

Yasu me escuchaba, arrobado, como solía hacerlo siempre que cantaba, aunque lo cierto era que las canciones de Black Stones siempre eran compuestas por Nobu o ambos, pero nunca sólo por mí. Así que su impresión, a pesar de ser grata, al mismo tiempo parecía ser infeliz y lo noté inmediatamente en sus ojos, los que me miraban ya sin las gafas obscuras.

_"… __Sit beside a fire place  
I remember your warm heart.  
Memories filled with plenty of love  
And delight with my tears  
I always love you __  
I can't see your face with my tears  
Baby, i miss you  
God, please don't take him  
Far away from me  
I love you forever …"_

Fui perdiendo ligeramente el contacto con la realidad y las lágrimas cayeron solas, sin que pudiera detenerlas. Yasu me miró un momento y después de éste, bajó la vista, fumando, como si fuese un espectáculo difícil de observar para él. Yo sabía por qué.

_Yo sabía que Yasu me había amado siempre._

_"… __I'm walking in the dark  
Is this a fog or tears?  
I can't see anything  
Where are you?  
I'm holding a piece of dream that you gave me.  
I love you forever __  
I can't live without you anymore  
I love you forever  
Your body is so cold and so hard  
I love you forever  
Please come back  
I love you forever …"_

Y entonces entendí todo lo que me había negado a ver siempre.

La persona que pretendía hacerme feliz y que había renunciado a mí heroicamente había sido Yasu.

Y mientras Ren perseguía sus sueños, se hacía famoso y mantenía la imagen del rockero bienaventurado que valora su vida y las oportunidades que ésta le había dado, Yasu había permanecido en nuestro pueblo, _a mi lado_, guiándome, cuidándome de tropezar, asegurándose de que no me permitiera dejar de perseguir _mi_ sueño, el más valioso e importante.

_Cantar, como en ese instante lo hacía._

La última estrofa la canté para él. Porque de todos, había sido Yasu quien me había protegido contra el mundo.

_"… __Please come back  
I love you forever..."_

Yasu entonces aplaudió y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

Y el silencio parecía gritar desde esa gruta que nos perseguía, implacable.

Yasu no dijo nada, me besó la cabeza y alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

Por esa noche, una vez más, estaba sola. Pero a diferencia de todas las demás noches, deseé, en lo profundo de mi mente y cuerpo, que Yasu me abrazara con fuerza, que le importara.

_Como a mí me importaba._

_Kat ~_


	3. Rose

Rose

"_I need your love… I'm a broken rose…"_

_Rose fragment by Anna Tsuchiya_

_:::_

_:::_

Aquella noche fue decisiva porque fue la noche en que asimilé por fin, la realidad.

_Ren había muerto. No iba a volver. Y yo era de carne y hueso. Y estaba viva._

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada comencé a dormirme y entonces soñé con aquella otra noche, hacía mucho tiempo, en que Yasu había revelado con claridad sus sentimientos por mí y las razones por las que jamás los había mencionado antes.

Aquella estrellada noche, nos habíamos divertido todos. Estábamos grabando el primer álbum de Blast y Yasu estaba solo a la orilla de aquel lago. Hacía frío.

Yasu llevaba puesta una boina sobre la calva, una chamarra abrigadora y aun cuando era de noche, llevaba esas ridículas gafas obscuras que le daban un aire de tonto, pero que jamás se quitaba y que para las fans era algo así como su sello característico. Se había encendido un cigarrillo y permanecía en silencio observando el lago. Cuando escuchó los arbustos mientras caminaba, me recriminó andar tan de noche sola y me dijo que descansara, que una vez volviéramos a Tokyo, la promoción del disco, las entrevistas y todo lo que suponía el lanzamiento de éste, nos lo impediría.

Algo en mi cabeza me hizo cometer un tonto error… Un error que, por primera vez, me concientizó de lo que había entre Yasu y yo.

Aquel vínculo que nos unía, más fuerte que el que tenía ya con Ren.

Le pregunté abiertamente a modo de broma si deseaba que durmiéramos juntos y éste, rápida y llanamente contestó que sí.

Eso me desarmó.

Al notar mi expresión de sorpresa, Yasu dijo que era una broma. Le dije que no me hacía gracia.

Recuerdo haberme recostado en el césped, junto a él, bajo el cielo estrellado y dando una bocanada de humo al cigarrillo, pregunté si estaba enamorado de mí, con un dejo obvio de certeza.

Yasu contestó con un "Eso parece…" que me dejó fría. Una sensación de alivio y al mismo tiempo de decepción, me invadió.

_Entonces, era cierto_.

De algún modo, el alivio vino a mí porque me sentí feliz. Feliz de que me amara. Y me sentí infeliz y decepcionada por no poder corresponderle. En dos años y medio desde que Ren se había ido, Yasu y yo habíamos estado muy unidos y establecimos un fuerte lazo afectivo, como dije antes, más fuerte que el que ya tenía con Ren.

_Nunca le reproché a Ren haberse ido a Tokyo. Pero en el fondo, aun amándolo tanto, lo odiaba por haber elegido su sueño antes que a mí. _

_Y ahora Ren estaba muerto y no podría reprochárselo en el futuro._

¿Qué había mantenido a Yasu cerca de mí? ¿Sólo amor?

Me levanté de la cama, abrumada por la idea absurda de que Yasu tenía que saber lo que sentía en ese momento, con la idea, aún más absurda de que pasaría lo que siempre pasaba. Cada vez que me pasaba por el departamento de Yasu, terminábamos hablando superficialmente del tema que en realidad había pasado a tratar y luego tratábamos otras cosas más a fondo.

:::

Cuando llegué, casi a las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada, nevaba.

Toqué el botón del intercomunicador, pero no fue necesario decir nada.

\- Nana, ¿Estás bien? – el intercomunicador hizo un sonido.

\- Sí. Pero… - Hice una pausa – Necesito hablarte.

De inmediato, Yasu abrió la puerta enfundado en pantalones de dormir de color azul marino con un grabado de líneas y una sencilla playera blanca.

\- Vamos, pasa – y me tomó por el hombro. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera, su contacto dejó de ser reconfortante y pasó a sentirse sobrecogedoramente eléctrico. Algo en mí había cambiado en mi percepción sobre él - ¿Quieres un café?

\- Me caería bien – y me senté en el sofá – Hay algo que necesito decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando grabábamos con Gaia y..?

\- La recuerdo – dijo escuetamente.

\- He estado pensando en lo que dijiste esa noche y es un pensamiento que no me ha dejado dormir en absoluto.

\- Como te dije entonces, _Nana_ – y me miró con sus pequeños ojos verdes fijamente – Dedícate a _cantar y olvídate de ese tema._

\- Yasu… - lo miré, tensa – _No puedo olvidarlo_.

Yasu me miró intensamente luego. Fue un momento muy pequeño que se disipó en apariencia, pero casi podía oír sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porque… Yasu… Creo que… Me estoy enamorando de ti.

Por un momento su rostro cambió, de su normal estado de inexpresividad, pasó por la emoción, el shock y la incredulidad. Las manos de Yasu se entrelazaron entre sí y luego las juntó como si estuviese orando.

Permanecí en silencio, mirándole fijamente, tensa, como si acabara de abrirme en canal frente a él y le mostrara a detalle cada uno de mis órganos a escrutinio.

\- _No estás borracha_ – y como reafirmándoselo a sí mismo más que a mí, me tomó la mano y observó la palma con atención.

\- _No estoy borracha_ – y sostuve su mano entonces volteándola – _Y te quiero._

Yasu se acercó en el asiento y me besó.

Muchas veces lo besé en el pasado, muy ebria y aparentemente en broma. Eran besos inocentes, con los labios apenas tocándose, pero apretados y sonriendo, sin intimidad alguna, con la intención de fastidiarlo, antes de saber cuánto daño le hacía que yo me acercara así a él. Muchas veces, al borde de caer desmayada, recordaba que llegaba a mi habitación, dejándome desvestida debajo de las mantas y decía:

\- _Buenas noches, Reina Gato. En serio tienes la cara de un gato soñoliento._

El recuerdo de cuánto me había cuidado, y de cuánto seguía cuidándome, lo hacía suficientemente merecedor de mi amor. Ésos fueron mis pensamientos mientras su cercanía me perturbó por completo.

Esta vez mi brazo cruzó detrás de su cuello y le atraje a mí. Se sentía muy diferente a Ren y sin embargo, su aroma a _eau de parfum _combinado con el fuerte aroma a cereza de los Blackstone aunado a la insistencia con la que de pronto comenzó a besarme, intenso, sondeando mis labios con la lengua y dejándose llevar, me mareó, al grado que literalmente me sentí desfallecer y sólo pude apoyarme en su cuello como si fuese mi única tabla de salvación.

Cerré los ojos. Luego los abrí.

_Yasu ni siquiera podía verme, estaba absorto besándome mientras su mano recorría mi costado._

Casi sin aliento, me separé apenas unos segundos y Yasu abrió los ojos.

Con una mirada cargada de no sé qué, Yasu me acarició los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras lo miraba conteniendo la respiración.

\- _No estoy borracha –_ Reafirmé – _Y quiero acabar lo que ni siquiera empezó aquella noche._

Por toda respuesta, Yasu se levantó y apagó el cigarrillo.

\- _Los cigarrillos con olores fuertes distraen a quien los fuma del olor de una mujer. Pero me lo has puesto muy difícil, Nana._

La forma en que dijo mi nombre, me obligó a sonreír y lo seguí a la única cama en su departamento: La de _él._

Apagué las luces de la sala de estar y a su vez, las luces de Tokyo llenaron por completo el espacio. La brillantez y los colores se reflejaban en el muro, que, Yasu había mandado tapizar con una imagen del puente de San Francisco.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Yasu se acercó de nueva cuenta a mí y murmuró con sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

\- _¿Qué quieres para desayunar? –_ Lo dijo de forma tan acariciadora, tan dulce, que me obligó a estremecer.

\- _¿Qué vas a prepararme, Calvo?_

\- _Lo que quieras –_ Yasu no parecía un amante dulce.

Y la buena noticia para mí, es que no lo era del todo.

Me tironeó al interior de la habitación, _besándome insaciablemente_, y cerró la puerta.


End file.
